percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Heart Flaire
Heart Flaire is a 18 year old daughter of Hestia. Her name 'Heart' is derived as the meaning of one's love is as warm as fire. Physical Features She has long brown hair that ends up to her waist which is usually tied back in a plait. She has hazel-shaped blue eyes with hints of brown. Her skin is pale and her cheeks are slightly rosy. Her face is the shape of a heart. She has a slender waist and the average shoulders most girls her age has similarly. She always wears a necklace around her neck. Personality She is sweet and humble when you are nice to her. She can also be violent if you are in her bad side. Despite her overpoweredness, she fights like an ordinary warrior because she believes it is right to fight like an in-between. She only uses her lust for bloodshed and her smartness in times of need.﻿ History She was the 32nd child of Hestia, and yes, that includes all the children she'd had had for the past millennia. Made from clay, her dad's breath, ashes, she was created as a gift to her father, whose name was never known. Her father, who was of wealthy descent, decided that he could not raise a child, as he knew nothing of parenthood (He was 40) and he decided to give her away, the Flaire family, which was a very distant relative of her father, adopted Heart as their own, since the mother was barren for 2 years and they had thought she was unable to give birth, and named her Heart Celestia Flaire as she was the 'heart' of their family. Apparently, he had given Heart away in time as, weeks after she was given away, he was killed in a car accident. Heart grew up with the Flaire parents: Daniel and Valentina Flaire. And, to their surprise, her foster mother had given birth to triplets: Maya, who was the eldest by minutes and was a blonde with brown eyes, fair skin; Justin, the second eldest and is brown-haired and blue eyes, fair skin; and finally, Guinevere, who was the lost with red hair and jade eyes, and pale skin. The three were hardly recognized as triplets as they looked very different, and Heart looked like Guinevere, as they were distant cousins. When she was 12, when her demigod scent was very easy to track, monsters started to attack her hometown, and that the mortals there have seen them as 'Wolves and dragons and the one time when they really saw a giant huge dog' something that traumatizes lots of people, but not Daniel and Valentina, as they knew about Camp Half-Blood. At one time, Guinevere was attacked by a Lastrygonian and would have been killed if her mother had not killed it. But the Laistrygonian had said he would find and eat the daughter of Hestia. Heart Flaire herself and Guinevere's story had come out somehow and they began to think Heart was cursed. This, of course, made her three cousins and the neighborhood (minus, Daniel and Velentina) cruel, cold, and unaffectionate to her. As one more Laistrygonian attack, Heart decided to leave the village for good and ran away. each year she changed homes in abandoned homes and studied in public schools, working in diners and even earning some cash by making some projects of high schoolers And lived off of leftovers in diners. Sometime, she met Jewel. She once stayed somewhere in New York for a long time, as no one knew where she lived and neither did monsters, as she lived in the basement. She was taken to Camp Half-Blood when she was 18. About Her Etymology *She was named as Heart as, her distant relatives were barren, called her the 'heart of their family'and Celestia was of celestial light Abilities As a daughter of Hestia *She can isolate anyone in a fire wall. *She can make anything out of fire and vice versa. *Like Apollo's children, she can Light Travel. *She is immune to fire. As a descendant of Ares and Mars *She has is good in combat and finds injuring her opponents rather amusing. As a descendant of Eris *She has the knack of getting into trouble in school. *She knows places where history had turned bloody, chaotic, and discord. *She knows battles from history all over the world without studying of it as this was once caused by discord. As a descendant of Minerva *She knows battle strategies. *She is very intelligent. As a Half-Blood *She is dyslexic, as she is hard-wired to read both Greek and Latin *She has ADHD Weaknesses Flaw *She is keeps attention to the slightest things but overlooks it a bit much, that she could not understand the simplest of traps. This stops her from seeing things properly as she takes in everything she sees. Fears *Claustrophobic *Arachnephobic Possessions Weapons *Anaklusmos Vesta is her sword that when translated to english, means Vesta's Riptide. It's usual everyday object is a pink heart necklace that when tossed into the air, will turn into her 3 feet long sword, that can redirect flames. It will turn back to its necklace form when tossed in the air as well. *She has a matching ring to the necklace that is made of gold and has a pink diamond the shape of a heart and engraved on the inside is 'A mother's love, is a daughter's heart' and she made this by the end of Heart's Quest. When you press the diamond, it expands unti it turns into an indestructible shield made of gold and a small diamond in the middle that allows to redirect light. Others *She was given clothings. *Her beat up Vans and white sneakers *Bracelet; phone (off at all times; she buys a new one during Heart's Quest after Laura destroys the original); her purse; and her photo of the Flaire family Relationships Family *Hestia - she has a good relationship with her mother, despite the fact they rarely see each other. *Flaire family - she loved her family dearly only for her to run away by 12 when monsters started attacking their home, thinking she was the cause. *Laura Shazina - both Heart and Laura did not get along well with each other, this is due to Laura thinking Heart was incompetent of Camp and she was also irritated of Heart as she thought she was special. During their quest, they grew a bit close. *Other children of Hestia - unknown of Heart's other half-siblings, but apparently, Hestia has more children than her and Laura, they all start to appear by the end of Heart's Quest. Friends *Hippolyta Kanakaredes - she has a weird friendship with her due to Hippolyta saving Josh when it was instructed by Global to do it. Hippolyta thought of Heart as a baby, but will understand why she was... *Global Zaire Dion - she is pretty good with Global throughout her 1st quest. *Josh McLean - she has an unslightly friendship with him because she was more of an outsider to males (Hestia being a maiden goddess and all) she is more friendly to him rather than other men and boys. However, she is a bit annoying to him whenever she calls him 'shorty'. She grows distant to him as well in Astron's Cry Appearances Stories *﻿The Raise of the Raze *Heart's Start *Heart's Quest *Guardians of Fire: Astron's Cry Clubs Joined *Guardians of Fire: Astron﻿ ﻿ Background Information *She is more agile and cunning than other half-bloods and quarter-bloods (minus Josh McLean and Hippolyta Kanakaredes) *She is extremely good at Capture the Flag, but is not used to the traps. *She's afraid of the bodies of water at the first part of The Raise of the Raze but overcomes it in Chapter 12. *She is a much more stable creation of Hestia rather than Laura, who has a high chance of dying if she reaches 19 *Her father is American-FIlipino ancestry, so is she. Category:Demigods Category:Children of Hestia Category:Original Character Category:Caprice Cahill-Jackson